En el baño
by Hessefan
Summary: —Lo siento —se disculpó Jean, dejando de lado toda la furia para dar paso a la sinceridad—. Yo sí… con Marco —. Eren asintió, todos lo sabían. También era uno de los tantos rumores que circulaban entre ellos. Terminó de colocarse la camisa y se sentó en la tarima, desganado y afligido. Él solo tenía tiempo para matar titanes y obedecer al Sargento. * BL. *. * Jean/Eren/Rivaille. *.


**En el baño**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no kyojin desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic; todo de Hajime Isayama.

**Prompt**: 002. Trabalenguas. [Fandom Insano].

**Extensión**: 3531 palabras.

**Nota**: Hay mucha homosexualidad reprimida, y no, en este fic, abstenerse si el tema no les gusta. Está escrito con cierto toque de humor, aunque el fic NO sea comedia, es bastante baladí (¡Joder! ¿Alguien usa esta palabra o solo esa parte incomprensible de mí?). **SIN SPOILERS**.

* * *

Lo podía ver en sus ojos. Aunque pocas veces fuera gentil con él y pudiera palpar en la dureza del tono de voz pequeñas pinceladas de amabilidad, Jean le odiaba.

No le quitaba el sueño. A decir verdad la rivalidad con él le permitía percatarse, una y otra vez, que el lugar que ocupaba en la vida de Mikasa era inamovible.

Para nadie pasaba desapercibido que ella siempre eligiese a su hermano hasta para los detalles más inverosímiles, como a la hora de entrenar y hacer parejas.

—No, esta vez Ackerman va con Braun —Reiner dio un paso al frente cuando el entrenador lo nombró.

—Jaeger, ve con quien tú quieras.

El chico asintió y giró, buscando a su pareja del día, encontrándose con la incómoda situación de solo verlo a Jean libre. Conny ya tenía pareja, era Sasha igual, ¡joder! Para colmo el idiota también miraba hacia los costados buscando a alguien además de él.

—¡Kirschtein, ¿piensa entrenar o va a seguir tomando sol?! —la voz del instructor apremiándole le llevó a dar los pasos necesarios para quedar frente a Eren.

—Genial, ahora sí. Sin remordimientos —murmuró Jean, cuidando que sus superiores no escucharan la provocación.

—Te daré la paliza de tu vida —Una tenue sonrisa se plasmó en su cara.

De esa forma comenzaron, trenzándose de inmediato en una pelea callejera, repartiendo trompadas sin ton ni son.

—¡Así no, Kirschtein, Jaeger!

Un golpe bien puesto en la quijada le hizo ver las estrellas a Jean. Gruñó, inconforme por la interrupción, sentía toda la adrenalina recorriéndole el cuerpo y necesitaba descargarla. Quería masacrar a Eren.

—¡Ya no son cadetes, son miembros de la Legión!

—Lo sentimos —masculló Eren entre dientes. Dio la vuelta para alejarse y adoptar una postura más conciliadora— ¿Quién defiende? —No necesitó preguntarlo dos veces, Jean se le fue al humo, así que le tocó a él defender.

Fue el turno de cambiar. En una hora habían terminado con la parte de precalentamiento obligatorio para tomar los equipos y empezar con las maniobras.

Cuando tenían una pareja, solían trabajar con ella durante todo el día, y eso también implicaba cooperar durante dichas maniobras; pormenor que tanto Kirschtein como Jeager parecían no captar pese a los duros reclamos de los entrenadores.

—¡Yo estaba más cerca para cortarlo!

—¡Tú no puedes cortar ni un limón sin la ayuda de tu hermana!

—Soldados, ¿pueden dejar de competir entre ustedes y empezar a trabajar en equipo?

Eren se sorprendió al oír la voz del capitán. ¿Tan pronto había pasado el día? Acababa de dar ese lastimoso número infantil frente a él. De mal en peor, a su lado estaba Rivaille.

—¡Lo sentimos, capitán! —Jean bajó de un salto y le rindió sus respetos con el saludo habitual— ¡¿Qué tal la reunión?!

—No hace falta que grite, Kirschtein —Rivaille suspiró, lleno de hastío.

—Nos fue bien —respondió Smith con una cálida sonrisa—; sigan entrenando.

Los caballos se alejaron por el camino, al mismo tiempo que Eren bajaba del árbol para recibir el puñetazo de Jean en el hombro, seguido de un "¡Es tú culpa, grandísimo idiota!". Una nueva pelea no se hizo esperar, solo que en ese momento Eren parecía estar más furioso que en ocasiones anteriores. No era para menos, odiaba dar la nota frente a sus superiores. Rivaille lo tendría limpiando letrinas hasta el fin de los tiempos, _amén._

El entrenador tuvo que intervenir para separarlos. Al finalizar la jornada a nadie le sorprendió que los encargados de acomodar todo y limpiar los establos fueran ellos dos. Los instructores solían dejar esas tareas como forma de castigo. Casi siempre era Sasha la que se quedaba, a veces junto a Armin quien, al igual que Christa, le conmovía los sollozos de la chica.

—_No podré comer. Cuando termine de hacer todo y llegue a la sala, ya no quedará nada._

—_Yo te ayudaré, terminaremos más rápido_ —Christa le ponía una mano en el hombro, consolándola.

—¿_Diosa_?

—_Yo también_ —Armin se sumaba—, _cuanto más seamos, más rápido terminaremos._

—_Santo cielo_ —E Ymir no tardaba en ceder.

En esa ocasión Sasha dio un saltito de felicidad -brazos extendidos al cielo- cuando el entrenador mencionó el apellido de los dos belicosos de la jornada. Jean frunció el ceño, Eren refunfuñó por lo bajo. Ese había sido, de lejos, uno de los días más pesados de su vida. No podía tildarlo como el peor, porque los tenía y en demasía, pero sí como el más largo.

Jean no ayudaba en hacerle la faena más ligera. Si estaban allí, siendo reprendidos por los mayores, era por su culpa. Después de todo Eren no le guardaba un verdadero rencor.

Terminaron de limpiar los establos cuando comenzaba a ser de noche. Comieron los dos solos sin dirigirse la palabra, aunque Jean no dejaba de buscar provocarle hasta con las insignificancias más insignificantes, como adelantarse a tomar la cuchara que pensaba utilizar.

—No la ibas a usar.

—Pero ahora sí —Jean alzó las cejas, desafiante.

—Todavía estás comiendo el arroz.

—Pero quiero usar la cuchara chica, vete a buscar otra —intimó. Eren lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras veía como su compañero dejaba los cubiertos a un costado para poder usar la cuchara más grande y empezar con la sopa.

Se puso de pie, dispuesto a bañarse y acostarse, era eso o matarlo. No tardó en atravesar la puerta del baño que sintió una presencia a sus espaldas. Era Jean. ¿Tan rápido había terminado de comer?

—¿Qué miras, imbécil?

—¿Podrías dejar de buscarme? Te recuerdo que puedo convertirme en titán.

—Oh, qué miedo —ironizó Jean dejando todo sobre la tablilla. Eren pensó en írsele al humo en ese mismo instante, pero la actitud de Jean llamó su atención. Su compañero ya no lo miraba a él. Con indisimulable interés los ojos estaban puestos más allá de su persona.

—¿Qué? —giró, sin completar la frase.

—Sargento —dijo Jean con nerviosismo y una pizca de alteración, había usado demasiada energía en el tono de voz.

—Buenas noches, soldados.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —Eren lo preguntó casi como un reflejo, porque era raro ver al Sargento usando el baño comunitario que tenían los soldados de bajo rango.

—Es un baño —aclaró el hombre—, hacía lo que se suele hacer en los baños, soldado. ¿Quiere detalles? —Vio que Kirschtein reprimía la carcajada.

—N-No hace falta.

—Mi baño quedó inutilizable por culpa de una loca. Creí que ya no lo usarían —agregó, sin necesidad de hacerlo, mientras terminaba de vestirse.

—Es que nosotros nos quedamos hasta tarde limpiando los establos.

Rivaille no hizo comentarios a lo dicho por Jean. Terminó de juntar sus pertenencias y se fue, dejándolos solos. Un silencio incómodo sobrevino entre los dos. Jean miró de reojo al muchacho que le hacía compañía, mientras Eren buscaba la manguera con mejor presión.

—La de la derecha.

—Tú cállate —murmuró, aquellas duchas eran demasiado rudimentarias.

—Está bien equipado el enano.

—¿Eh? —Eren giró con brusquedad. El grifo se abrió y el agua salió con toda la presión, bañándolo. Se apartó con torpeza y prisa, demasiado tarde pues ya estaba empapado de pies a cabeza.

—Que el Sargento está bien equipado —reiteró con fingida naturalidad, sentándose para poder quitarse las botas.

Eren se miró las prendas mojadas, para luego dar la vuelta y empezar a desabrocharse los tirantes del equipo. Jean aguardó, uno, dos segundos, incluso tres, pero su compañero seguía inconmovible a sus palabras.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —cuestionó con fastidio.

—¿De qué? —Eren prefirió disimular.

—Acabo de hacer un comentario sobre los atributos del Sargento y tú no dices nada —Jean esperaba alguna reacción, la que fuera, de hondo rechazo o de aceptación; pero no esa impávida neutralidad que no le confirmaba o negaba nada al respecto.

No fue de extrañar que a continuación Eren recelara quitarse los pantalones ante Jean, pero lo hizo porque no tenía más opciones. Caminó hasta la ducha para darse el baño más rápido y económico que en toda su vida se hubiera dado.

Sintió que Jean se ubicaba en la ducha de al lado, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Todo el mundo dice…

—¿Q-Qué dicen? —A Eren se le cayó el jabón en ese momento crucial. Lo miró, como si estuviera reflexionando con seriedad sobre el alegórico adminículo. _Soldados y jabón_, era tan cliché que sentía ganas de llorar— ¿M-Me lo alcanzas? —El objeto endemoniado estaba más cerca de Jean.

El chico, en vez de agacharse y tomarlo, lo pateó para su lado. Eren no tuvo más alternativa que hacerlo… _Contra su entera su voluntad._

—Oh, vamos, Eren… se nota que estás coladito con el Sargento. Todo el mundo dice, hasta Mikasa no supo cómo defenderte el otro día.

—¡¿Qué cosa?! —Eren apretó el pan de jabón de la indignación y este se le volvió a escurrir de la mano. Como un proyectil le dio en la cara y con los reflejos propios de un soldado trató de atajarlo en el aire, pero se le volvía a resbalar, una y otra vez, hasta que lo vio caer de vuelta al suelo. Jean pensaría que lo suyo ya era vicio o que buscaba provocarlo adrede. Miró el pan, como si fuera un titán, para después concentrarse en la plática—. ¿Qué es lo que dicen?

—Eso —puntualizó con obviedad—, que tú eres algo así como la mascotita del Sargento. Pasas mucho tiempo con él y eres muy obediente…

Eren soltó una risilla nerviosa.

—Joder, es que no quiero morir tan joven, ¡si no hago lo que él dice lo más probable es que me mate a patadas! —Debía reconocer que hasta el momento, y desde el día del juicio, no había pasado nada de lo temido. Aun así, no estaba en sus planes tentar la suerte— ¡¿Quién demonios empezó con ese rumor?!

—Yo —dijo sin remordimientos—. Es que es bastante obvio.

—¡Son mentiras! ¡El Sargento hace esas cosas con… el capitán! —Meditó lo dicho— Creo… también son rumores.

—Entonces —continuó Jean cerrando la canilla mientras veía a su compañero batallar con el jabón insubordinado; seguía mirándolo sin atreverse a tomarlo, no fuera a ser cosa que le jugara otra mala pasada—, ¿no es cierto?, tú al Sargento no —hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano en clara alusión al sexo oral, sonrisa socarrona mediante.

Vio la expresión de Eren, mezcla de furia con desconcierto y vergüenza, y no pudo evitar sonreír con astucia.

—¡Imbécil! —Quiso írsele encima para molerlo a golpes, pero pareció reparar en el detalle de que estaba desnudo. En esas circunstancias le daba reparo enfrentar a Jean cuerpo a cuerpo, así que lo ignoró para cerrar la canilla con energía y voltear, llevándose por delante el cuerpo de su compañero a medio vestir.

Lo siguiente sucedió sin que Eren pudiera explicárselo a sí mismo, Jean lo había aferrado con fuerza de los brazos para arrinconarlo contra su cuerpo. Y si bien en un primer instante creyó que iría a golpearlo, los labios del chico sobre los suyos distaban mucho de poder llamarse como tal. Quizás uno bajo, pero sin dudas no era la clase de golpe que hubiera esperado de su parte.

Hizo fuerza para evitar que Jean le abriera la boca con la lengua, pero sentía esa cálida humedad y como su compañero pegaba el torso, desnudo y húmedo, al de él, y algo de todo eso lo doblegó.

Mientras entreabría los labios para recibir la lengua de Jean, recordaba lo que Armin le había dicho una tarde, hacía varias semanas atrás.

—_Jean no te odia_.

Ahora entendía lo que con tanto tino había querido insinuarle su mejor amigo. Sin embargo seguía sin comprender esa inesperada reacción. ¿No se suponía que Jean estaba locamente perdido por su hermana? ¿Que lo odiaba porque él recibía toda la atención y el cariño de Mikasa?

¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

—J-Jean —intentó hablar, pero apenas pudo hacerlo. El soldado tomó distancia y le asestó un fuerte puñetazo en la quijada.

—Te odio, bastardo.

Eren cayó sentado al suelo y desde allí lo miró, estupefacto. No esperaba recibir un beso de su parte y de inmediato una trompada. Bueno, eso podía esperarlo de Rivaille, pero no de la gente "normal".

Se puso de pie con notable dificultad, se sentía mareado y confundido. Jean seguía allí, mirándolo con furia, y temblaba, como si tuviera frío. De golpe vio en los ojos de Kirschtein algo más que enojo. Brillaban reflejando pánico y desazón. Jean mismo parecía sorprendido de su propia reacción.

—Como le digas a alguien de-

—No diré nada —Eren se sintió mal, sin ningún motivo se sentía un poco culpable y responsable de todo. Desde el odio que despertaba en Kirschtein hasta de ese beso fortuito.

—Yo no soy así… —hizo un gesto con la mano— rarito. A mí no me van estas cosas…

—Está bien, lo entiendo.

—No soy como tú.

—Yo no- —No tenía sentido completar la frase, porque Jean no dejaría de creer lo que le convenía creer para beneficio personal de su ego.

Eso le sorprendía de alguien como Jean, por lo general no era de los que se mentían a sí mismo; solía ser muy consciente de sus defectos y virtudes, y no tenía problemas en reconocer sus limitaciones.

No parecía tratarse del mismo chico que él conocía, al menos era un lado que omitía de él. Jean podía ser un terrible dolor en el culo, la razón de querer convertirse en titán para destrozarlo todo, pero jamás sería para él un hipócrita.

Suspiró con hartazgo mientras se ponía de pie, para caer de inmediato en una honda humillación al ver hacia donde dirigía la mirada Kirschtein. Volvió a recordar en ese preciso momento que estaba desnudo. Se tapó por decoro los genitales y caminó hacia el frente, corriendo a Jean del camino con sutileza para poder hacerse de una toalla.

Decidió ser sincero, porque pese al desprecio que le dedicaba Kirschtein día a día, no podía evitar sentir cierta empatía hacia él.

—Yo nunca hice nada con nadie —Se rozó los labios luego de anudarse la toalla en la cintura y buscó de inmediato otra con la que secarse el cabello—, de hecho nunca pensé que mi primer beso iba a ser contigo, desgraciado.

Si lo pensaba bien jamás había reflexionado sobre ello. Se sentía como un niño corrompido injustamente. ¡Él solo pensaba en titanes! ¡No en culos, tetas o… esas cosas que piensan los chicos normales de su edad!

Ahora entendía por qué le caía bien el Sargento. Después de todo solo los subnormales como ellos podían reconocerse.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Jean, dejando de lado toda la furia para dar paso a la sinceridad—. Yo sí… con Marco.

Eren asintió, todos lo sabían. También era uno de esos tantos rumores que circulaban entre ellos.

—¿Lo extrañas?

—A veces… —terminó de colocarse la camisa y se sentó en la tarima, desganado y afligido—. Mikasa me gusta.

—Mikasa es como mi hermana, yo no tengo intenciones con ella —se apresuró a aclarar.

—Lo sé, pero ella te quiere de la manera en la que jamás me va a querer a mí. Te odio.

Eren soltó apenas una risilla. Lo último dicho había sido casi por compromiso. Sabía que Jean no lo odiaba, o quizás sí, pero las razones podrían ser otras en el presente.

—A todos les gusta mi hermana —agregó, como en son de consuelo barato—, deberías aspirar a algo que esté más a tu alcance… como… Esa chica del departamento de investigación. Está desesperada, no te va a decir que no.

—¡¿Tú qué sabes?! ¡Yo puedo enamorar a Mikasa si me lo propongo!

—A Armin le gustas.

—¡¿Eh?!

—Que a Armin le gustas —reiteró con calma—. Le gustas en ese sentido.

—Yo no soy-

—Nadie te va a juzgar. Si lo hacen, estoy seguro que Mikasa sabrá ponerlos en su lugar si yo se lo pido. Además Ymir y Christa no pueden decir nada. Reiner mismo pasa mucho tiempo con Bertholdt. Sasha vive en su mundo. Conny es un poco idiota, pero… no es mala persona. Y los demás-

—Lo sé —Jean no quiso seguir sosteniendo esa conversación, aunque le estaba agradecido y sentía que un gran peso desaparecía, antes muerto que reconocérselo a Eren—. Lamento haber —levantó un brazo haciendo un gesto inconcluso mientras escondía la mirada.

—Entiendo.

—No quise besarte así, o sí… quise, pero… No sabía que tú, es que todos dicen que tú con el Sargento follan y-

—Está bien —Había entendido esa mezcolanza de palabras—, no estuvo tan mal para ser el primero. Y no creo que el Sargento sea más delicado con estas cuestiones —dijo, refiriéndose al beso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Eren sonrió con bribonería y complicidad.

—Ahora estamos a mano, así que quita esa cara, Jean. Tú tienes un secreto mío, yo tengo uno tuyo. No diré nada.

—Oh… entonces.

—No —reiteró con fastidio—… no pasó nunca nada con el Sargento, y creo que está loco de remate, pero…

—Pero te gustaría, pillín —completó con una sonrisa.

Eren negó con la cabeza plantando un gesto de resignación, no se podía hablar en serio con sus compañeros varones, las conversaciones siempre debían derivar a sexo y, como regla inamovible, había que bromear siempre al respecto.

No podía culparlos, estaban en lo que los adultos llamaban "la edad". Lo cierto es que Eren era otra clase de joven, él no parecía estar muy interesado en el sexo. Solo tenía cabeza para matar titanes y obedecer al Sargento. Cuando despertaba, pensaba en titanes y al acostarse ese era su postrero pensamiento. Durante el día solo acataba los déspotas deseos de su superior.

Jean tomó sus enseres y se puso de pie para irse. Eren se sintió de inmediato aliviado al verse solo. Se quitó la toalla anudada a la cintura y giró para empezar a vestirse; pero un sonido le llamó la atención, que le llevó a caminar por el baño hasta la zona de las letrinas.

—¡S-Sargento! —Exclamó al verlo guardando algunas pertenencias dentro de un pequeño bolso—¡¿Estaba ahí?! —Con "ahí" se refería a los lavabos con espejos. Los soldados solían usarlo para afeitarse y lavarse los dientes; quedaba un poco escondido por la distribución de las maderas que hacían de rusticas divisiones.

—Nunca me fui —aclaró, tratando de ocultar la felicidad malsana que sentía por poner a Jaeger en una situación por demás incómoda. Lo consiguió, porque Eren no vio una pizca de felicidad en la imperturbabilidad de su rostro— O sí, me fui a buscar algunas cosas que necesitaba, pero volví enseguida.

Eren señaló hacia atrás, muerto del espanto. ¿Había visto todo? Más preocupante, ¿había oído todo? No sabía qué actitud adoptar, si de falsa inocencia o de sentido remordimiento. El famoso "tierra trágame" era exiguo en ese momento, quería morir; la paradoja es que Rivaille podía matarlo a golpes si consideraba que eso era digno de hacerse. Aguardó, unos escasos segundos, temiendo su sino.

—Señor, yo, con Jean… —respiró agitado, quería pedirle disculpas por todas las idioteces que habían soltado.

—Lo sé —arqueó una ceja, socarrón—, pero va contra las normas tener sexo en el baño. Tienen un hermoso bosque para hacerlo. Lo vuelvo a pescar en esas circunstancias con otro compañero y lo mato a golpes, ¿está claro?

—¡Fue solo un beso! ¡Y el primero! ¡No me tome como que yo ando haciendo eso con mis compañeros! ¡No soy así! —De golpe pareció recordar a quien le estaba gritando.

Rivaille lo había intimidado con tan solo una mirada. Sus ojos parecían revelar la cantidad de violencia que pensaba emplear para disciplinarlo; pero no ocurrió nada de lo previsto por el muchachito, por el contrario, Rivaille se apaciguó.

—Genial, soldado, lo felicito por su primer beso, ya es todo un hombrecito —terció con una pizca de ironía. Después, su mirada bajó hasta la entrepierna de Eren, catando con sentida aprobación—. Y si hoy a la noche pasa por mi cuarto, le aseguro su primera vez.

Aquello no había sonado a invitación, por lo general siempre que Rivaille hablaba lo hacía con ese tono tan particular que no daba lugar a objeciones. Había sonado más como una amenaza: _Hoy a la noche vienes a mi cuarto o voy a buscarte para llevarte a rastras_. Eren ya se sentía violado sin haber hecho nada, ante la sola presencia de su Sargento y su penetrante mirada. Quiso gritar como campesina virgen.

Sin más, Rivaille tomó el pequeño bolso y caminó hasta la puerta. Eren quedó alelado en el sitio, incapaz de poder reaccionar.

—Ah, invite a Kirschtein. Creo que juntos podríamos ayudarlo a asumir su homosexualidad —Qué sacrificado, qué gentil el Sargento. Todos lo sabían: Rivaille era muy amable detrás de esa hosca fachada—. Puedo llegar a ser muy persuasivo —alzó las cejas, lascivo, por un ínfimo instante.

Vivían en un mundo muy hostil, por eso Rivaille comprendía que debían disfrutar lo más que pudieran de los pequeños placeres de la vida, cuando la ocasión se presentaba. Quizás de esa forma el chiquillo dejase de pensar tanto en titanes para empezar a concentrarse un poco más en otros asuntos.

Esa noche quedaría por siempre en la memoria de Eren… y en la de Jean también.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
